The Show Must Go On
by eathra
Summary: The Show Must go on.. Another hero, another mindless crime. Slight spoilers for HBP. Slight RHr HG


**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or 'The Show Must Go On' by QUEEN.

**Warning:** Has slight spoilers for Harry Potter HBP

He knew, ever since he left him as a baby on that doorstep, that the day would come when he would have to tell him of his fate. It was written after all, even if it had not been written on that fateful day; it still would have been the same outcome. It was a year, since he had told Harry about what he had to do. So much had happened. I look at my colleagues hardened eyes and gave a slight nod, and then; it is over. He, Dumbledore, was now dead.

_Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score…  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?_

He could remember being stuck in that cupboard, waiting for the first yells of the morning to wake him up, ready for yet another day stuck in that boring life. He remembered wishing for his parents, he had still believed that a car crash had killed them. But now, the man who had always been there, the only one who the dark lord had ever been frightened of was dead. And Harry now understood. But yet, he had to be brave, he couldn't let the tears that had threatened to overcome him ever since Sirius' death win. He had to win, not for himself, but for everything he had dreamed of, a family. So many were relying on him, muggle or magical.

_Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?_

She looked at her reflection, and saw nothing. Only a fright-induced pale girl staring back at her. She was all that she had strived to be for all her life. She had worked hard, absorbed all that she could from the books she had allowed to take over her life. She had no time for trivial things, like love. Yet, somehow something had managed to get under her skin. And, of course, as she predicted love had burned her. She forced herself to look back at that mirror and saw nothing. 'He must not see, I won't let him hurt me.'

_The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!_

He was always looked down on; he was always the… weaker one. First he had grown up in a family of nine. He loved his family, but he was the youngest boy. He had let down his only sister. He was the best friend to two amazing people. One was famous, and rightly so, he was talented at almost everything he did, he could fly, he could do anything. The other was the most bright, talented witch he had ever met. And he let her slip between his fingers. He was the best friend, the third one. The 'heart' of the trio, he wanted to be known for being him, Ron.

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning.  
I must be warmer now..  
I'll soon be turning round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!  
_

No matter how scared he was to lose her, he won't let her see how much he loves her, because he is proud.

_The show must go on!  
The show must go on! Yeah!  
Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
My make-up may be flaking!  
But my smile, still, stays on!  
_

She had always known that she was slightly… odd. But that didn't stop her confusion as to why she was treated like a complete outsider. She kept a smile, because she knew that, in this world, there was no sympathy for 'Loony Lovegood'. She will not cry.

_  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!  
_

She remembered the secrecy, she guarded that diary with everything, it was hers, to love or hate. She would not let anyone see it, because it loved her. It didn't care that she wasn't the prettiest, or the smartest. It saw her. Or at least she thought it did. All it had wanted was to get Potter. And it didn't care how many dolled up words it had to shower her with to get him. She was just in the way.

_The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!  
_

Draco always knew that he was bound to end up with the dark lord, no matter how hard he could try, and he knew he was going to end up a murderer. He saw it everywhere he went. He saw it in his Slytherin common room; he saw it in his 'friends'. He saw it at home. His father wanted him to be with the dark lord, so he would be. He wanted to be something more than a mindless servant, but he had no choice, its kill or be killed in this world. He was offered a way out, but he was too slow. He hadn't killed, but he would, he knew it.

_I'll top the bill!  
I'll overkill!  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the…  
On with the show!_

Despite the pain and the torture

_The show must go on._


End file.
